Dear Santa
by Redwaters
Summary: Everyone writes to the jolly man in red. Suppose the people of TMNT were to write to him and he wrote back, what would be said?
1. Michelangelo

_A/N: This was something I had musing around in my head and thought it would be nice to do. Hopefully I can get through everyone I want to do. And since I'll be trying to write like they would at certain ages, grammer won't be perfect._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT. But then, how can anyone really own them?

**Michelangelo**

Deer Sandy,  
How r u? I am fine. My name is Mike…Mikel…Mikelandge…(_Scratch sentences_)

Deer Sandy,  
How r u? I am fine. My name is Mikey and I am 5 yers old. My brother Leo says u r only 4 humans. Is dat true? I hope not.  
Luv Mikey age 5

* * *

Dear Mikey,

As long as you're good and so long as you treat other with the respect they deserve, it doesn't matter what color, race, or being you are.

Hope you like your teddy bear,  
Santa

* * *

Deer Santa,

Thanks for the action figures. I loved them very much. Master Splinter isn't two happy, cause he says he keeps stepping on them.

Bye the way, I have 3 questions for you.

1. Why can't u be a turtle?  
2. Do u always have two wear red, can't u wear green?  
3. How do you come to our home when we don't got a chimenie?  
4. What kind of cookies do u like?

Yer Friend,  
Mikey age 8

* * *

Dear Mikey,

Perhaps you might think about making sure your toys are out of your Master's way. I would hate for you to lose something you love.

Now allow me to answer your questions.

1. What makes you think I don't look like a turtle? All the things you see with pictures of me, is how that person draws me. I know you are an artist, so why don't you draw me the wayyou think I should look.

2. Maybe I can try wearing a green suit for a change. But to tell you the truth, I think red makes me look a little slimmer.

3. I don't need chimneys to bring presents. Not every home has one, so I have to find other ways to bring good little boys and girls things they wish for.

4. Gingerbread men have always been my favorite.

Thanks for the letter. I don't think I can get you a pony, but the rest of your list looks do able.

Your Friend,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Santa,

It's me, Mikey. My brother Raphie is getting on my nerves.

He says you're not real. He says that I'm wasting my time writing to you and that I should grow up. He says that parents like Master Splinter buy gifts and put your name on it.

But you're real, right? I mean, how do children who have no money get gifts?

Your True Believer,  
Mikey age 12

* * *

Dear Mikey,

Of course I'm real. But I will admit your brother is partially right about me.

You see, after a certain age, children become too old for me to visit. So parents buy gift in my name and that's all right, because that fulfills my wish to keep the holiday spirit alive in the hearts of everyone.

However there is a small loophole. My real job is to I bring hope and happiness to those truly need them, young or old.

So if I am truly needed, I will come.

Keep believing,  
Santa

P.S. That's quite a list you go there for me to read.

* * *

Dear Santa,

You said your job was to bring hope and happiness to peoplewho really needs them. Well that's what my family and I really need. We need a visit from you or something that shows you were here. It doesn't have to be much, a little hair from you or your reindeer would be enough.

I know you're a busy man, so I'll give you the highlights of why we are in desperate need of knowing you exist.

This evil man called the Shredder, kept up from our home and destroyed my friend April's house and shop that had belong to her father. He also broke my eldest brother's swords and spirit along with them.

Leonardo has always pried himself on being the best in our family and the top protector. Now he's worried about not being good enough anymore, that he's let everyone down

Maybe if you brought him some new katanas, he might be back to his old self. What do you think? Could you help us?

In need of hope,

Michelangelo age 15

* * *

Dear Michelangelo,

I know I said that if someone needs me, I'd be there. But you have to know that a visit from me isn't going to fix everything. However I can try to spark the hope in their hearts, so long as they work on trying to keep it there.

And I know that you are worried about your eldest brother, but giving Leonardo katanas won't make him feel better about himself. In order to find his old self, he has to work things out within himself. All he needs is time and love ones around them, so be sure to be there for him.

As for leaving you something to show that I've come by to check up on you all, have you ever read 'The Polar Express'?

Will be waiting to hear from you next year,  
Santa

P.S. Go back to being Mikey. Michelangelo sounds too serious for you.


	2. Donatello

**Donatello**

Dear Mr. Klaws,

I'm a turtle of science. So you have to know that I find it hard to believe that you can get around the world in one night.

I read that it takes an airplane a day just to get from America over to Japan and they are fast. So unless there are rockets tied to your reindeer, there is no way that it could be done.

Finding you illogical,  
Donatello age 7

* * *

Dear Donatello,

No, my reindeer don't have rockets tied to them. The added weight with from them to the sleight, toys, and myself would make it too heave to fly.

I must tell you, I find it quite interesting that a turtle your age is so knowledgeable. You must read a lot of book during your free time.

But you have to know that not everything is written down on paper or can be explained. There are some things in life that you just have to believe in.

However, I'll let you in on a little secret. My reindeer can fly really fast on only one night, because they know that there are many children out there like you are waiting for a visit from me and it would make them sad if they can't bring happiness to everyone.

Keeping you guessing,  
Santa

P.S. Can I call you Donnie? Donatello sounds so serious.

* * *

Dear Mr. Klaus,

Thanks for that chemistry set you got me. I use itall the time now, even though my brothers wish I wouldn't. Now I have my eye on afully illustrated set of encyclopedias.

By the way, why are you still riding around on a sleight being pulled by reindeer? It's the 21-century. Shouldn't you be looking into using more modern technology?

Just wondering,  
Donnie age 10

* * *

Dear Donnie,

If I'm using your nickname, you can call me by mine. Besides, calling me Mister makes feel so old and adult like.

As for your question about why I still stay with my sleigh and reindeer, I say, why mess with a good thing? I've always been know by these symbols and it would confuse people if I suddenly changes. Beside, I'm old fashion and I liked to stay that way.

Now about your request for those books, don't you have enough at it is? You are akid, so why not act like one once and a while? I know, how about I bring you some remote cars and things? When you get tired of playing with them, you can take them apart and see how they work.

Always looking for the kid in you,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Mr. Claus,

Do you find it illogical for someone my age to still believe in you? Raph thinks I'm being childish, because I'm still writing to you. He says that in order for him to believe that you are real, he needs to have some proof.

And I have to admit that I kind of agree with him. Proof that something fabled could really wash away doubt for a turtle of science.

Seeking the truth,  
Donnie age 14

* * *

Dear Donnie,

It's alright for abeing your age to still believe in me. I mean, there are still adults out there that still do. Do you think it is silly or illogical for them to do such a thing?

Besides, I write to you and your brothers. What more proof do you need? Maybe bringing you something hard to find and yet something I know you'd like. Would that be enough for you?

Out to keep you believing,  
Santa

P.S. What do I have to say to get you to stop being so formal with me? Please, call me Santa

* * *

Dear Santa,

Normally I'd question you about your methods or want more proof of your existence. But after what has happen to us, all I what is to believe that things will get better.

If you can deliver that, I'll never doubt your existence again.

In need of comfort,  
Donnie age 17

* * *

Dear Donnie,

If I knew this is what it took to call me Santa, I would have rather you called me Mr. Claus again.

As for wanting hope that things will get better, all you have to do is look around you. What do you see? Family and friends who love you with all their hearts.

So long as you have all that, everything will turn out find in the end.

Hoping you'll feel better,  
Santa


	3. Raphael

**Raphael**

Deer Jello Fat Man,  
Is yer belly realy ful of jely? And is yer nose realy a chery? If dat is true you beter watch out cause my baby brother Mikey wil eat you. He eats anything dat is fod. Bye the way, I wanna some army men.  
Yer Frend Rafiel age 6

* * *

Dear Raphie,

Fat isn't what you want to call someone who is going to bring you gifts. Besides I'm not really fat, I'm big and comfortable.

Now you don't have to worry about your little brother eating me, cause he would know better than to eat Santa Claus. But to answer your question, my belly is not made of jelly and I don't have a cherry for a nose. That's how the author described me in that story.

The _Jolly_ Big Man,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Jolly Red Man,

I'm glad you wear red cause it's my favorite color and I wear it too. But that's not why I'm writing to you. I'm writing to tell you that you need to give Mikey coal for Christmas.

Do you know why? Cause he was bad. He broke my favorite racing car. He just took it and threw it against the wall.

Looking for fair,  
Raph age 9

* * *

Dear Raphie,

I know Mikey broke your favorite car, but you have to understand that you have been warn many times by your father to put it away so he wouldn't get to it. And I'm not saying that what your little brother did was nice or should be over looked, but I hardly think he shouldn't get any presents for Christmas.

But don't worry, I've brought you another one. This time I think he'll have a hard time breaking this one. Of course you should still put it away when you're done playing with to be on the safe side.

Your Toy Replacement Man,  
Santa

* * *

Hey Big Red Old Guy,

The name is Raphael, not Raphie.

I'm writing to tell you that I'm not going to write to you anymore, cause it's time to realize that you ain't real.

Sure it was great believing in you when I was kid, but I'm a teenager now and it's time that I grew up.

Besides, you are only for humans anyways. I mean, why would you waste your time on a couple of freaks.

Don't be expecting to hear from me anytime soon,  
Raphael age 13

* * *

Dear Raphael,

I will never get use to all my children growing up, it's always so hard to keep them believing in me. I just want you to know that nobody has to stop believing just because they are growing up. Believing in things you don't see is what keeps hope alive.

Now what is this talk about wasting time on freaks? I've checked my list many times and have yet to find anyone matching the description of 'freak'. I'll have you know that there are more mutants out there than you know and I deliver to each and everyone of them too.

Hoping to hear from you one day,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Santa,

I know I said that I would never write to again, that I said I was too old to believe in you any more. And I know, that you know, that I've been telling my brothers they need to grow up and stop believing in you.

But do you want to know something I've learned not too long ago? I think the real turtle who needed to grow up, was me. I've also found out that over they years, by trying not to believe in you any more, the holidays don't quite have the spark they use to have.

Maybe believing you isn't what makes someone mature or not. Maybe it's how they act to other and to themselves.

I guess what I'm trying to says is that no matter how old I'll get I'll still believe in you, because believing in you is like a silver lining in the darkest of clouds.

I'm sorry for what I said,  
Raphie age 16

P.S. Can you do something to help Leo? He could really use you.

* * *

Dear Raphie,

It's nice to hear from you once again. I've always known that deep down inside, there was still a small spark of belief still within you.

See, you have to understand that _everyone _goes through the 'I'm too old for season fable characters' phase and you are no exception. But also know that those who truly love to believe come back soon or later. Sometimes they come back when something bad happens to them and sometimes when they have kids of their own.

Sorry it had to be something bad. But not to worry, no matter how bad things get there will always be good waiting in the end.

Glad to have you back,  
Santa

By the way, I don't think I'm the one that can help your eldest brother. (If you know what I'm saying.)

* * *

_A/N: I have to admit, this one turned out a bit harsher than I imaged in the beginning. But as all thing do, it has come to a pretty nice ending. Don't you think?_


	4. Leonardo

**Leonardo**

Dear St. Nick,  
Master Splinter teaches me and my brothers. He's really smart and very good at everything. Who is your master? Who teaches you how to make toys and sneak around houses?  
Being curious,  
Leo age 8

* * *

Dear Leo, 

It must be nice to have a master who teaches you everything.

I don't have a master or anyone else to teach me things. I've learned everything that I know over the many years that I've been around.

If you've notice, my toy making skills are improving every year. My first toys use to be nothing but wood, dolls included. Now I can make things out of paper, plastic, and even have electronics.

As for being sneaky, I'll tell you that it took a while to master that too. To tell you true, I'm still working on it. There have been times where I've woken a child or two and some dogs.

Glad to answer questions,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Saint Nick, 

I have come to the conclusion that you are a ninja just like Splinter, my brothers and me.

Do you know how I know you are a ninja? Well ninjas can go around without anyone know they are there and you can through people's houses without anyone know you're there.

And since I know you are a ninja I want to know what kind of weapons you use. If they are really cool I would like some too.

Your fellow ninja,  
Leo age 11

* * *

Dear Leo, 

It's true that I'm able to get in and out of people's houses without making anyone aware that I'm there, but that does not make me a ninja.

Do you know what being a saint does? A saint brings happiness and luck to others.

So now you're probably asking what am I the saint of. Well, I am the saint of children and thieves. I bring happiness to children and luck to thieves.

Not many people know that I'm the saint of thieves, because they think it a bad thing. Did you know that I was somewhat of a thief? Back when I was know as Saint Nicholas, I broke into a home of three women to leave gold in their shoes so they could survive without sacrifice their freedom.

Of course I'm not saying being a thief is a good thing, but there are sometime when a person has to do what they can to help others.

Out to keep the happiness in others,  
Santa

P.S. I don't carry any weapons. I'm a peaceful like of guy.

* * *

Dear Saint Nicholas, 

In three years I'll be eighteen, which means soon I'll be all grown-up and it scares me. I'm afraid that I might not be ready for all the responsibilities that will come with being an adult.

But what scares me the most is the fact that I'll lose my beliefs, my childhood beliefs. Already I'm starting to lose faith that there really is a you. I mean nobody sees you and besides leaving presents, what other evidence is left to prove you even exist.

I don't want to lose faith, especially you. Can you help a turtle?

Having Trouble Believing,  
Leonardo age 15

* * *

Dear Leo, 

Everyone gets scared about not being prepared when the time come to be an adult. That's what growing up is all about. But there is nothing to worry about, when the time comes I'm sure you will be ready.

Now lets focus on your worry about losing childhood beliefs. Just because you are turning eighteen, doesn't mean you have to stop being a child a heart. As an adult you'll the same beliefs you had as a child, just in a different light. So long as you maintain the child within you, you'll never lose what means most to you.

Here For the Child Within,  
Santa

P.S. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I don't exist. Think of me like you would wind and air. You can't see it, but you know it there.

* * *

Dear Santa, 

You said that when I become an adult, I'd be ready. Well I'm am and I'm not. I mean, I'm eighteen, an adult, but I'm not ready to be adult.

Because I wasn't ready to be an adult, I let my whole family down. The Shredder attacked my family and I couldn't protect them. April lost her shop and home because I couldn't help protect it. I even lost the swords Master Splinter gave me.

But worse of all I've lost my faith, I've lost faith in myself and I hate it. I hate not having something to believe in, because that means there is no hope. And I need hope if I want to be able to be me again.

So is it ok to believe in you for the hope that everything will go back to the way it was?

Longing For Belief,  
Leo age 18

* * *

Dear Leo, 

Just like you'll never lose the child within the second you turn eighteen, you're not going to know everything either. Plus, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You don't have to take care of the family just because you're an adult now and that someday you'll be head of it. Just relax and go with the flow, everything will turn out find in the end.

And don't go blaming yourself just because you couldn't protect your family, or April's place, or that you lost your sword to the Shredder. You all got away, you are all together, and you all will be there for each other as it should be.

As for believing me so you can have hope, please do. In fact, it would fill my heart with joy to know that I can help you and your family out of a deep depressing in anyway possible.

Here For Those Who Need Me,  
Santa

P.S. There is no hope that things will go back to the way they were, just hope that things will get better.

* * *

_A/N: It's insteresting. As I write these, I feel like it's a 'Dear Abby' kind of thing for Santa Claus._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like them. To tell truth, I like writing them._


	5. Master Splinter

_A/N: I didn't put any age for Splinter, because I didn't know what age to put down. But these letters follow the same time line as the one before._

**Master Splinter**

Dear Master Nicholas,

I'm sure you have been asked this by at least one of my sons, but do you deliver to mutant children? My youngest son, Michelangelo, would be overjoyed if you come to our lair. He doesn't expect much in the way of presents, but hopes that you would spare some time to at least have the snack he will leave out for you.

As for my other sons, do not expect much welcoming from Donatello. He is very smart and he will find it hard to believe in things that have no real logic to them. Raphael fears his youngest brother will eat you if you are made with food. And Leonardo would want to learn your method of sneaking about.

Other than that, I have no other concerns.  
Master Splinter

P.S. I know this goes without saying, but I hope you'll keep our home a secret.

* * *

Dear Master Splinter,

Master? I am honored to be called Master, but I fail to see how I earned such a esteem title.

Anyway, of course Ideliver to mutant children. I deliver to all children around the world. And I know that you son, though very young, is quite a cook. So I would be delighted to eat whatever he leaves out for me. (I do hope it's cookies though.)

As for your other sons, there is nothing to worry about. In time I'm sure Donnie will understand me, Raphie will learn I'm not made of food, and Leo will find out I'm still learn how to move stealthily.

No worry, I'll be by,  
Santa

P.S. I have many beings on my list that are in hiding and I have yet to reveal where they are. So you have nothing to fear.

* * *

Dear Master Nicholas,

Please, I begging you, no more little toy sets. No army men, no puzzles, no blocks or legos. Sure they keep my sons busy for a while, but not long enough be worth the trouble of having to avoid stepping on them at night in the dark or having to constantly pick them up.

And no matter how much Donatello begs, please do not bring any refills for his chemistry set. When it is not stinking up the place, it's leaving stains in the carpet.

As for Raphael's racecar, could you replace it with one that does not have so many pieces within it? When Michelangelo broke the last one, I was picking up parts for days at least. In fact, I think I'm still stepping on a few.

Oh, and no weapons for Leonardo. I know he'll ask for some from you, but I would prefer that I be the one to present with such items.

I'm sorry that I have to put such restrictions on what my sons can or cannot have, but I feel that I must. It makes me feel like such a bad guy that I have to say such things to a man of your stature.

Feeling a tad regretful,  
Master Splinter

* * *

Dear Master Splinter,

A man of my stature? Sir, you sure do like to make my head swell. Mrs. Clause says that if I get any more comments like this from you, my ego will take all the room in the sleigh.

But to get on with your current request. Of course I will no longer bring toy with so many pieces until given further notice. I guess I should add to the list anything that makes too much noise. Last time I spied you, you looked quite frazzled. (Sorry for the siren.)

As for Donatello, he is not interested in getting any more chemistry ingredients. He actually wants books. Think that this year I'll have to disappoint him and bring him some toys that he'll like.

With Raphael's racecar, I've managed to come up with one that will prove hard to break. So unless a sledgehammer is taken to it, it should be able to stay in one piece for a _very_ long time.

And Leonardo will be getting no weapons from me. I can promise you that, because I'm starting to put my foot down on such things.

That's all kids ask for these days. Guns, guns, guns. It's enough to make an old man want to quit is day job. I don't mind the occasional nerf gun or a squirt gun, but they want ones that are so life like it's scary.

But now I'm going off on a rant and I apologize for that.

Happy to Oblige,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Master Nicholas,

I feel for my sons, as they grow older and wiser. Because of what they are, or rather who they are, they are very confused.

I want to apology for any letters that might offend you in some way, because they are at the age wherethey think it is no longer appropriate to believe in you.

I have try many times, in countless ways, to explain your existence, but I am not sure if my lesson will stick. And if they don't how can I enforce them so that they will?

Perhaps this is a matter I should leave up to you. Can you bring comfort to them, ease their minds, quash their worries?

Looking to Ease Troubled Minds,  
Master Splinter

* * *

Dear Master Splinter,

I get many letters from children who tell me that I'm not real or that they will never believe in me again. It does pain me to read them, but they never offend me unless they are meant to.

Now you can impress upon your sons many lessons, give many lectures as to my true existence, but it is ultimately up to them to determine what they wish to believe.

I due appreciate what you try to do to keep their beliefs in me alive and I'll try my best in words that might help them.

Here to Soothe Troubled Minds,  
Santa

* * *

Dear Master Claus,

I write late, because I know that all my sons will write to you telling of our most painful event and I wanted those to reach first.

I don't know what they write. Possibly they write for comfort, maybe they ask for hope, or perhaps they write because they want things to be normal again.

All I know is that they write to you because they still believe. And though I have never lost doubt on your existence, I really don't know what more I could write.

I don't know what I want, or what I need, or what I hope for.

Perhaps I am writing, because I need something too.

Confused,  
Master Splinter

* * *

Dear Master Splinter,

Yes, I have received letters from all your sons and you are right. They are asking for hope, for comfort, for normality.

In reply, I have told them that they get that all from just being together. Thought such tragedy has befallen everyone, you are all still together for each other.

As for anything you want and hope, what more do you need? Your family is together, you've gain to more members who were in need ofa family, and your bonds as a family have strengthen tenfold.

Seeing and know this makes me want to do the best that I can in my job to bring joy to those who can't have what you have.

Thanks for Inspiration,  
Santa

* * *

_A/N2: Well, that's the last of them. I really wanted to do April and Casey, but time is running out and I couldn't quite get them just right. Maybe I'll get them next year._

_Thanks for reading and for all the review._

_To whatever you celebrate, may it be a good and happy one. _;)


End file.
